Event 1
To view the original journal, go here. About the Event This was the very first official prompt released by the group after its opening on March 9, 2013. It was released on April 1, 2013 as part of an "April Fool's Day prank", at least for the first few lines. In the story, this event takes place almost one month after Alaric and the remnants of the Kingdom of Adonai stumbled upon the new continent of Avalon and discovered the remains of what is now called the Kingdom of Aether. He and his people had been trying their best to start their new livess in this mysterious kingdom, and to help give his people as well as all the new people who have joined his kingdom hope, he proposes a hunt for painted egg rocks, which symbolizes the birth of the new nation. Journal Dialogue Alaric needs all of your help! His rainbow pet poodle, Mr. Fluffles, has run away! He needs your help to return him. He is a very important poodle, his fur creates peace and happiness! We can't settle here without him! Aaaand, yes, as I'm sure you guessed, APRIL FOOLS! Don't worry though guys, a real mission is coming up! Instead the admins have thought of an event for you guys to do! Though I am a day late writing this, we want to celebrate our new group with a painted egg hunt! Or really, a painted rock hunt. EVENT STARTS HERE : Greetings my subjects! : I know we have found ourselves in an unknown land and we dont know what to expect just yet, but we must not lose hope. : Instead I propose a festival! In celebration of this new birth I have painted round stones which look slightly like eggs and hidden them through the ruins which are our new home. Tied around each is a small red ribbon with some Cressents attached as a small gift from me to you. I hope you enjoy this little event. Feel free to find your own egg rocks to paint as well! Eggs are small and fragile, but they hold so much potential, just like our little nation. I hope you enjoy this little event and participate! This event will end May 1st Alaric has hidden rocks which look like eggs around the town! These are painted in all sorts of patterns but what they all have in common is a red ribbon tied around their middle with money attached. You may find as many eggs as you like! (you will only be rewarded the extra money once though) A template will also be created for a paint your own "egg" rock as well for you to have fun with! Be creative! Rules: -You may find as many "eggs" as you like, but you will only get one for your Treasure Chest (to be released soon). This one egg will be given out at the end of the event to participants. -You will receive an extra 200 Cressents for this event in addition to the art you do. Category:Events Category:Arc 1